The Last Bit of Magic
by suekay535
Summary: A girl finds herself way over her head when she descovers a magic lamp and tries to cope with the genie inside, as well as the evil madman who wants that lamp! The story is a modern Aladdin mix up with surprises at every corner. chap. 7 is up sorry!
1. Chapter 1, meet Liana

The Last Bit of Magic

**The Last Bit of Magic**

**Chapter One**

This tale begins with a package, but not just the package, but the one who receives it. Her name is Liana. She is a straight A student with friends and a loving family. Her older brother is an archeologist and her parents are teachers. She is 18 years old and works as a waitress, while playing guitar in a college band. As you can see she is mostly average, at least at this point and time of her life. Of coarse her life definitely took a complete turn from ordinary to extraordinary when a certain package arrived.

-

-

"Hey June." called Liana as she tuned her guitar on the couch in her apartment, which was quite a mess.

"Yes?" replied Liana's best friend in the world and the keyboardist in their band called, well um; at this point in Liana's story the band has yet to pick a name.

"I think I finally got our new song down." said Liana. It was her ultimate goal to get the new song memorized that week, which isn't all that hard if you've been playing since you were twelve.

"Listen to this." Liana started out on the G chord and switch between a number of many other chords, until finally the song ended with one last strum.

"That was excellent Li! Now, if we can just get Kevin to finish the lyrics, we can play it next week at the Halloween dance." June was really pumped for their gig at the Halloween dance at the college. It was the band's biggest gig and they all needed the money (you don't make much off frat parties and birth days.)

"Thanks June. I've been working on it a lot. Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow."

"Sounds great! Let's make that a plan."

"Great! Bye." shouted Liana as June walked out the door.

Liana practiced playing that song for another hour after June left, and then headed down stairs to check her mail box.

Now, I bet your thinking that there is a certain package, which was mentioned earlier, in that mailbox right? Well then you are very wrong my friend, for there was no package in that mailbox. No, but there was a package in the coat pocket of a certain man who happened to be walking by. Unfortunately for the man, it fell out as soon as he walked off.

Liana, who did not see the man drop it, stumbled over that package and almost fell.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "What's this?" Liana picked up the package and noticed her address written on the middle of it.

"Wonder how I missed that?" she wondered as she walked back to her apartment without another word.

Now I bet your wondering what's in that package. Well, you'll just have to wait. Patience is a virtue, so live with it.

-

-

Remember that man? You know the one who dropped the package. In your mind you must think he is a common thief, well wrong again my friend. Sheesh, you are a terrible predictor. Of course unless you're the one typing this story, which we certainly know you are not, you must know all that will happen in this passage. Anyways, back to the man. He is quite tall and very rich, or at least, _was_ very rich. He has iron gray hair and one white streak on each side of his head, plus a goatee, which makes him look positively evil. The man often wears a tux and a pair of very shiny black shoes. Sound familiar? Good, that means you haven't seen him recently, which would be very odd since I completely made him up.

The man's name is Tearsen Dale, A once very rich man, who unfortunately spent all his money on a secret science project. I won't tell you about it quite yet in order to build up suspense. Tearsen desperately tried to steal that package, but failed miserably because it burned his hand. I guess he saw that one coming, because he had a devious back up plan in order to get it back, along with his wealth.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2, first incounters

**Chapter 2**

When Liana arrived in her apartment with the package, she discovered that it was from her brother Zeph. He had a thriving archeologist career of which both of Liana's parents were _very _proud.

It was strange to receive a package from him when he had never given anything to her for Christmas. Of coarse she didn't get anything for him either, but that still didn't prove anything.

Liana opened the package and removed the packing material only to find; well she wasn't sure what it was. It sort of looked like a tea kettle, only smaller with a very odd looking spout.

She looked on the bottom of the object and found some words there, which of coarse were in another language. Then suddenly the words shifted and changed complete shape until they were in plain English.

"Read the words on the lid and find, six wishes is what resides" read Liana out loud.

Wishes? Suddenly Liana knew what the object was. It was a lamp, and, according to the inscription, a magic lamp.

Liana quickly turned the lamp in order to see the lid. There were ancients words there as well, which, not so surprisingly, shifted once again to reveal the words _come forth_.

"Come forth?" wondered Liana. "That's it?"

Suddenly the lamp began to shake and spew out multicolored smoke. Liana quickly dropped it and hid behind the couch. You would two if your bedside lamp started smoking but not catch on fire.

The smoke started to clear until one distinct shape was visible. It was a man. He had curly black hair, the darkest eyes, and very tan skin. He had a close shaven beard and was completely bare chested, plus _very_ muscular. His pants were white silk and he had the strangest pointy shoes.

"Behold I am the Genie of the lamp and am here to grant six wishes at my mistress's command." said the ummm, Genie, I guess.

"Woe, woe, woe, woe, wait a minute. You're a….Genie?" asked Liana.

"What else?" he said with an amused look.

"That's it I've officially gone insane, that or your some futuristic hologram or something."

"I assure you that I am most definitely nothing more than a genie." he said with a smirk. This Genie lived for these moments like these.

"Nothing more?! What do you mean, nothing more? You're a living myth for Christ's sake!" screamed Liana. (This had not been one of Liana's better days.)

"As I was saying, you shall receive six wishes, any questions?" said the genie, completely ignoring Liana's last statement. Liana was tired of this. She did not need some know it all genie to dismiss her and boss her around. She was the _mistress, _right, so that meant that she could do what ever she pleased with the stupid six wishes.

"I'm going to bed, and when I wake up _all_ of this will be gone!" she announced as she stomped into her bedroom.

-

-

Now the genie, as you can imagine, was very confused. Most of the master's or mistresses made all of their wishes within the hour, this girl was different. She apparently also did not like to be told around. He came from a time period where all girls did what they were told, not scream and stomp off. This was a puzzling mystery for him.

The genie, whose name was Benny, soon became very bored, he couldn't sleep, because that's what he'd been doing the last, hmmm well, he didn't quite know how long it had been, a very long time by the judge of things. He walked over to the glass window, which cost a lot in his time, and peered out. He almost fainted at the sight of so many lights and colors. It had to have been a magic city, but if it was, why was the girl so surprised to see him. Perhaps the only magic they possessed was lights, beautiful lights. Too bad he wouldn't get to see them again. Benny stayed up all night to watch the lights.

-

-

That night Liana dreamed she was walking with the genie down the street. People were laughing and pointing and chanting freak, freak, freak. She ran and ran, but still they chanted freak, freak, freak. She sat up and screamed, only to find that she was now in her bedroom.

Liana got a grip on things then slowly got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed, then headed back to her bedroom to check the time. It was nine. She thought that was reasonable, although she usually slept till noon.

Liana walked into the living room slash kitchen, and picked up her guitar for a morning practice.

-

-

That morning Benny, who in case you forgot is the genie, sat down on the couch and stared at the big black box in front of it trying to figure out what it was. He thought it might be another light, or a magic mirror of some sort. He reached out and pressed one of the buttons on it, but nothing happened, so he pressed another button, and this time a person lit up on it and started moving and talking about something called contacts. Benny watched in amazement at the images the box was producing until he heard music from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3, Rules

**Chapter 3**

At first, Liana didn't see him, and then she tried to deny the fact that he was there. That didn't work because the Genie kept coming toward her. She couldn't concentrate on him _and_ her guitar so she stopped playing.

"Please, don't stop." said the genie. "Play more."

"I _will_ if you go away." replied Liana quite bluntly. This was getting annoying. She would not tolerate the genie, besides; he can't be a _real_ person, can he?

"I cannot leave until you make six wishes, though it does not seem that you are going to wish for anything at this point." said the genie. "I think we started on the wrong foot, my name is Benny. I am your Genie for six wishes."

"Liana." she muttered. "Why is it six wishes?"

"What do you mean?" asked Benny.

"I mean, in all the stories there's three, not six, why?" You have to admit that's a pretty good question. I mean, you had to be wondering that too right?

He smiled. "That is a misunderstanding. We genie's actually choose how many wishes to give out according to how much power we hold." explained Benny. There is actually a lot more to it than that, but I don't think Benny wanted to share all the secrets of a genie. I'm not going to at this point either though so don't hold your breath.

"_Okay_, well are there any rules or something?" asked Liana still struggling with the concept that she had a _real_ genie right in front of her. You can't blame her for that though.

"Not rules exactly, more like… limits to my power. You cannot wish for anyone to come back from the dead, you cannot wish for more wishes, and you cannot wish for a limitless supply of anything." That last rule was a little discouraging for Liana. She wanted a limitless supply of guitar strings and picks.

"Alright well, I can't think of anything else right now so…. Holy cow look at the time!" Liana grabbed her guitar, her pick, and her jacket, and then headed out the door, down stairs, and out to her car.

-

-

Benny watched Liana leave in what he didn't know what and just stared after her. She was not what he expected. He had never had a mistress, or master for that matter, wait this long to make their first wish. He thought he might even get to stay a few more days by the looks of things.

Benny walked to the place where the lamp still resided. His mistress was in such a hurry she must have forgot about it. He desperately wanted to pick it up and hide it, but he couldn't touch it. It was against the rules, besides, it would burn his hand if he tried.

-

-

Liana had almost forgotten about her little celebration with June at noon for lunch. She knew where they'd celebrate and when, because they celebrated at the same place at the same time every time. They went to Dairy Queen and ate a bunch of ice cream. It was a tradition.

Liana parked right outside the restaurant and saw June's blue truck close by. She practically ran inside and quickly found June then sat down next to her.

"I am so sorry June! Please, please, please forgive me?" pleaded Liana. June gave her an evil look then sighed. "Yeah I guess, just don't be late again or I'll be forced to eat all these blizzards by myself and get more fat then I already am. I think we celebrate a little _too_ much."

-

-

Tearson Dale walked briskly to his home, if you can call it that, in order to make a good plan on how to draw the girl to him. He was coming back from putting a hidden camera in her mail box disguised as a picture frame.

Dale's _home_ was a run down messy and smelly one room apartment. He never really did much there but brood and plan. This was what the room was pretty much for, most of the time he went out to study his opponent and make mental notes. Then he would come home to plan and brood some more.


	4. Chapter 4,Work, wonder, and plotting

**Chapter 4**

Liana got home just in time to get ready for work. She completely ignored the genie and headed for her bedroom to grab her apron and notepad. They were sitting right where she left them, on top of her dresser. Liana was kind of a slob.

Benny started to say something, but I interrupted him. "Can't talk I've gotta run." she said as she quickly headed out the door.

-

-

Benny had no chance to warn his mistress to hide the lamp. She was here and gone in a heartbeat. Apparently she had many places to be. He was starting to feel his earthly limitations begin. The longer he was here the more they would progress. He would still have all the powers of a genie and be tied to the lamp, but he would also have all the limitations of humans as well.

Benny walked over to a cupboard and took a look inside. It was filled with boxes of something called mac and cheese. He pulled one out and studied the picture. It was some sort of noodle smothered in melted cheese. Benny opened the box, but there were only the noodles inside, and they were hard. He grimaced and set the box down then opened a big white cupboard about as tall as him. There were sliced meats and cheese, and bottles filled with milk and other liquids.

He grabbed some cheese and shut the big white cupboard. He then headed for the couch and started eating it. It tasted just as he remembered and better. He was thrilled at the taste and texture. When it was gone he felt human again. He would always treasure these moments.

-

-

"May I take your order sir." said Liana to some shifty looking guy. She got a lot of these types.

"I'll have an iced tea and a cheese burger." said the man, who apparently liked privacy or just loved studying the menu, because he had ceased to look up from it.

"Okay then." Liana quickly moved away from that guy and started for the kitchen.

"Order up!" she shouted over the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

"Hay liana!" shouted her colleague Sarah. "I'll take over your shift tonight. You look really tired. Go get some rest." She smiled and headed for one of my table so I couldn't argue. Bless her soul.

"Guess I'm goin home." she murmured to her self.

-

-

"Hey Benny! I brought home some dinner in case you were hungry." Liana came in and sat it down on the counter on the kitchen side of the room.

"Thank you mistress." said Benny.

"Ugh. Would you stop calling me mistress? It's Liana. Read my lips Li-an-a. It's not that hard."

"Sorry." said Benny sheepishly.

"I'm goin to bed. It's been a long day." Liana headed for her bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

-

-

Benny could not believe it. It had been a whole day and Liana had not made a single wish, plus she brought him a delicious meal. She was so different from the greedy know it all masters and mistresses he was used to. It was like he was his own master for once. One thing was for sure. He was going to be here longer then he thought.

-

-

Things had not fallen into place yet for Dale. He was sure the girl had not received the package for the camera showed nothing but black, and the girl seamed suspicious when she served him at the diner. He would have to rely on the camera.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. please please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5, pop tarts

**Chapter 5**

Liana woke up around eleven that morning. She quickly got up and took a shower, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, where she found Benny sound asleep on the couch. You'd think an all powerful genie could stay awake, but no matter. She dismissed the thought and grabbed a pop tart.

-

-

Benny woke to the sound of Liana's guitar. She was singing as well. He didn't sit up because he didn't want her to stop. She had the most beautiful voice.

Soon she stopped playing and he heard scribbling like she was writing something down. Benny then sat up and looked in her direction.

"Did you compose that yourself?" he asked in wonder. "It's so, beautiful." Like her, he thought.

"Yes I did." she replied, clearly missing the tone of his voice. "Thank you." she said as she smiled.

Benny stood up and walked over to the cupboards to search for some bread. He was pretty hungry.

"There are some pop tarts in the top right cupboard." informed Liana. Benny didn't have a clue what that was, but he searched that very cupboard till he found a box labeled _pop tarts._

Benny grabbed a metallic package and opened it up. There was some sort of pastry inside. He studied carefully then took a small bite. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"This wonderful!" exclaimed Benny with wide eyes.

-

-

Liana laughed out loud at the expression on Benny's face. She all most spit out pop tart along with it.

"I like them too." said Liana still chuckling.

-

-

After breakfast Liana finally picked the lamp off of the floor. Then, she stuck it into a back pack and put it on.

"Maybe we should get you some new clothes." said Liana when she remembered what he was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" asked Benny.

"Nothing if you're going to a costume party." She replied.

Liana walked down stairs with Benny trailing behind. On her way out she grabbed her mail.

-

-

"What about this?" said Liana as she held up a blue t-shirt.

"Ummm, yes?" he replied. Benny was sure this would cost her way too much. Why would she waste money on him?

"Okay then, change, and then we'll go straight to my band practice."

Benny nodded and did what she said. Maybe clothes were much cheaper in this century.


	6. Chapter 6, Wish 1

**Chapter 6**

The trip to this _band practice_, was to be fairly quick. They sat in what Liana said was a _car_. It felt as if you were sitting still while the world passed by out the window. He saw many strange things, but gave little mind toward them and instead thought about Why Liana had not made a single wish.

-

-

Liana was tired of this old car she'd been driving for years now. It was an ugly color of green and swallowed up gas like there was no tomorrow. She had occasionally thought about getting a new one, but had never had enough money to put a down payment on any kind of vehicle. That gave Liana an idea.

"I wish I had a bright red mustang convertible with a full tank of gas that never emptied." said Liana as if she'd been having a casual conversation.

-

-

Benny was a little shocked at first. He thought that she would never make a wish, but he was apparently wrong. He didn't know what a mustang convertible was, but his magic was sort of a mind reader and made the car exactly how Liana wanted it to be. In a snap of his fingers the _car _got a lot better looking.

-

-

Liana was a little doubtful that anything would happen at all, but when Benny snapped his fingers the car got a complete make-over. Black leather interior, a shiny new radio, and the mustang logo on the wheel convinced Liana that magic really did exist.

"Oh my gosh this is so cool! I mean look at this!" she practically shouted as she lowered the roof.

-

-

Benny grinned at how pleased and excited Liana was. The wind blew through her hair and she gave him a huge smile and laughed.

"I am pleased that you like it so much." he said through gritted teeth for he feared his power would go to her head as he realized it did to many people when they made that first wish.

-

-

Liana suddenly realized that her friends might ask a lot of questions about how she got this new mustang, as she got near June's garage, so she parked the car a block away.

"Come on." she said to Benny. "We've gotta walk a little ways."


	7. Chapter 7, the band

The Last Bit of Magic

**Chapter 7**

Liana and Benny walked right into the garage where everyone was already tuning their instruments. Zoe on the keyboard, June on the drums, Kyle on base, Wayne testing the mikes, and Kevin, the bands manager, was doing something on his lap top, were exactly what everyone was doing as the two came inside.

"June!" shouted and waved Liana over the ruckus.

"Hey!" shouted June back. She pointed over to the right in order to indicate Liana's blue electric guitar. Which she walked over and picked up with Benny trailing behind.

"You can wait in the car if you want." Liana told Benny. He sort of shifted to his left foot and looked back.

"No thank you." He replied simply then took a seat in a folding chair in the front right corner of the garage.

Liana started out by playing a few chords then made the amp squeak really high so everyone would shut up.

"Alright guys this is our last rehearsal before we go to our big Halloween performance this coming Friday, so try not to screw up. Kevin have you finished those lyrics yet?"

"Uhhhh….." replied Kevin.

"By uh, I assume that's a no." stated Wayne, our drummer with a devilish grin.

"Ugh, Kevin! You said you had it down!" cried Zoe.

"Yeah, well……"

"That's fine Kevin." Liana sighed. "I wrote some back up lyrics just in case, again."

At that time June looked in Benny's direction and scrunched up her nose in a very confused way.

"Hay Liana." She said. "Who's that?"

At first Liana struggled with the words, but her lie soon came spinning out through a genuine smile.

"Oh, that's Benny, he's an old pen pal of mine."

"Really? You didn't say anything about him visiting, to me." said June sounding a little hurt.

"It was kind of unexpected." Liana explained, which was nothing but the god honest truth.

"Hay you guys we should really start practicing." said Wayne

"Oh yeah, sorry." she apologized.

-

-

Benny had never heard music such as what Liana and her friends were playing. It was much more flawless than the music he had heard so long ago. This new age completely puzzled him, but it was not the first time he had had to adjust. Soon he would be asleep again for who knows how long.


End file.
